


Demons

by RogueishDreamer



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only on a rumor that she was even there. But it was one she just couldn’t ignore. She had heard it in passing, and had tried her best to forget about it. But she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if it was even half true. She had to check it out and see for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

_Bavaria, Germany 1975_

Mystique eyed the crowd of people wearily as they massed around a ratty, old circus tent. It had taken longer than she cared to admit to track down this particular circus. They traveled frequently and relied only on word-of-mouth to spread the news of their shows. She waited until the crowd thinned a bit before making her way in. She found a spot towards the back with a decent view of the place. Patiently, she waited for the show to start.

It was only on a rumor that she was even there. But it was one she just couldn’t ignore. She had heard the rumor in passing, and had tried her best to forget about it. But she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if it was even half true. She had to check it out and see for herself.

The lights dimmed and the show began. She was only half-listening as the ring master spoke, promising to dazzle the crowd. The ringmaster was a peculiar woman, with a wild mane of curly black hair who wore a pair of horns on her head. There was something about her, that Mystique did not trust.

Most of the performances passed by rather quickly, and she was tempted to leave. There didn’t seem to be anything out of the normal about the show. And the rumor she heard was apparently false. But just as she was preparing to leave, the ringmaster announced the final performer.

“And now, let me introduce you to the amazing, Nightcrawler,” she said, clapping her hands and stepping away.

He appeared in a flash of smoke, and the familiar smell of sulfur and brimstone wafted her way. In front of her was him, her son. He performed a set of impressive acrobats, wowing the crowd. And he was impressive, but all Mystique felt was a painful stab to her heart. He looked so much like his father. And she felt the rage slowly build up inside of her.

He was not an animal for their amusement.

She moved, planning on putting an end to the show. She wasn’t sure what she would do with the boy, but she had to get him out of there. A hand reached out, grabbing her by her forearm and prevented her from going any further. She looked up to glare at the offender, and found herself looking at the ring master.

“Raven,” the woman quietly yet sternly spoke, a ghost of a smile filtering on her striking features. She arched an eyebrow and asked, “Or would you prefer, Mystqiue?”

She wrenched her arm free and demanded to know how this woman knew who she was. No one should have been able to tell. “What are you?”

“Come, I will explain all,” she mysteriously said, turning away from the mutant and heading out the tent.

Mystique’s curiosity got the better of her. And if this was a trap, she was crafty enough to find her way out of any trouble she found herself in. She followed the woman to a smaller tent where there were a pair of soft looking cushions, seated on a low table with a crystal ball in the center. Mystique snorted at the cliché setting, but still took a seat opposite of the woman.

“Going to read my fortune,” Mystique sarcastically muttered.

The woman ignored the comment and said, “I am Margali Szardos. And rest assured, Kurt is happy here.

“How,” was the only word Mystique was capable of saying. No one, save one person, knew about Kurt. Margali smiled mysteriously and Mystique wanted nothing more than to wipe than infuriating look off the woman’s face.

“It was his idea to start performing,” Margali stated fondly as she pulled an old, worn picture from the folds of her dress. She handed it to Mystique, who hesitantly took it. Kurt looked to be five years old, was sitting comfortably in the woman’s lap. She could clearly see the adoring look on Margali’s face. And he looked at her as if she hung the moon. It hurt more than she was willing to admit.

“I knew this day would come eventually,” Margali spoke, as she started to shuffle a set of cards and made no move to take the picture back. Slowly, she began to lay them out, there were two sword cards, the Emperor, Strength, and the Queen of Cups. Distractedly, she said, “He saw you, on the television you know. He looks up to you.”

Mystique felt a lump settle in her throat as her heart dropped. She looked away, ashamed. She did not deserve his admiration. Margali made a displeased noise in the back of her throat, causing her to look up again. “What?”

“The three of swords, you’ve suffered great losses,” Margali said, studying the cards intently as she ignored Mystique’s questioning gaze. “The four of swords as well, how odd. You are facing much turmoil and battle looms over your future.”

“Enough,” she growled, take a swipe at the cards and knocking them to the ground. She abruptly stood and turned to leave.

“I love him you know, as if he were my own flesh and blood,” Margali said, staring at the other woman’s retreating back. “No harm will come to him as long as I’m around.”

Mystique didn’t pause, and continued to walk away. Her son was safe and loved, nothing else mattered.


End file.
